Kazakhstani 2 tyin coin
Kazakhstan |value= 0.02 tenge |years= 1993 |mass= 2.26 g |diameter= 17.27 mm |thickness= 1.3 mm |composition= brass |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= , state title |reverse= , value, year }} The 2 tyin coin (also transliterated as 2 tiyn, 2 tiyin, 2 tijin, or 2 tïın) is a former circulation piece of the Republic of Kazakhstan. It was manufactured in one type at the Kazakhstan Mint in in 1993, and then issued by the National Bank of Kazakhstan beginning on March 1, 1994. Although the popular Standard Catalog of World Coins reports that two types of the coin were released, other sources including the National Bank of Kazakhstan only mention one type. The coin initially held legal tender status in its country of origin, circulating for a nominal value of 0.02 tenge before its demonetization on December 31, 2012. However, because high inflation had effectively rendered the coin obsolete in the 1990s, its use in circulation had already largely declined by the time it was officially withdrawn. According to the National Bank of Kazakhstan, the coin is composed of a brass alloy and measures 2.26 grams in mass, 17.27 millimeters in diameter, and 1.3 millimeters in thickness. The color of the brass is inconsistent, with some examples appearing yellow and others red. Regardless of the color, the piece has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins is round in shape. Both of its rims are raised and undecorated. Both sides of the coin were designed by Kazakh artists Airat Ismambetov and Viktor Ivzhenko. Displayed in the middle of the obverse is the – which consists of a circular shanyrak, the upper dome-like portion of a , supported by two s, winged s in . In addition, a single is featured at the top of the national symbol; a banner containing the name of the country, "ҚАЗАҚСТАН" ( : Qazaqstan), is illustrated at the bottom of the emblem; and rays of sun are displayed in the background. On the coin, the Kazakh state title of the Republic of Kazakhstan, "ҚАЗАҚСТАН РЕСПУБЛИКАСЫ" (Romanized: Qazaqstan Respy'bli'kasy), partially surrounds the depiction of the emblem, traveling clockwise from the lower left to lower right rims. The two words are separated from one another by a single circular point at the coin's upper left rim and three circular points at the bottom of the piece. The face value "2 ТИЫН" (Romanized: 2 Tyin) is displayed on two lines inside a in the middle of the reverse, the numeral rendered in larger print than the following word. Written in a small font inside the Rub el Hizb's rightmost point is the Cyrillic inscription "ҚҰБ", which is abbreviated for the local name of the National Bank of Kazakhstan, "Қазақстан Ұлттық Банкі" (Romanized: Qazaqstan Ulttıq Banki). The date of minting, "1993", appears in small print at the bottom of the piece, its first two digits separated from the last two by the lowermost point in the Rub el Hizb. Excluding the area occupied by the date, the portions of the coin outside the Rub el Hizb are decorated with ornate geometric objects. The total mintage of both types of the 2 tyin coin are currently unknown. Most examples were produced as business strikes, but around 50,000 proofs were also manufactured. All of the proofs were distributed in official sets by the National Bank of Kazakhstan. According to the Weltmünzkatalog, patterns of the coin with enlarged diameters were also struck at the Berlin State Mint in 1992. Examples were reportedly produced in bronze and cupronickel. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – • *Colnect – • *Numista – • *CIS Coins – Coins of Kazakhstan (1990s) *National Bank of Kazakhstan – Tiyn Coins *Schön, Günter/Kramer, Sebastian, Weltmünzkatalog 21. Jahrhundert 2001–2015, 2. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461208 * Category:20th century coins Category:Brass Category:Bronze Category:Coins of Kazakhstan Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Kazakh inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Kazakhstani tenge Category:Round coins